Miles Prower - The Speed Attorney
by therealmilesprower
Summary: When the law goes to crap, the legendary Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, teams up with Miles Prower, a rookie, that will soon become a legend all his own. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1-Turnabout Two-Tailed Part 1

Miles Prower: Speed Attorney

a Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction

When the world of law goes to crap, it's up to Miles Prower, the two-tailed fox from Mobius, and legendary Phoenix Wright's understudy, to prove he can fix things. Rated T for scenes of violence, and strong language (no swearing). Contains OC's.

**(A/N: When there is music, listen while you read to add to the reading experience. The music makes it better. Seriously.)**

**Chapter 1: Turnabout Two-Tailed: Part 1**

**October 3, 4:22 PM**

**Music: Apollo Justice: Suspense 2007**

?: [gasp] [gasp]

The camera turns to see a young male bee in a puddle of blood.

?: Darn! Why me?

The camera moves to see a man in all black fur,with red stripes down his upturned quills, holding a blood-stained wrench.

?: I can't get caught now! Not again!

?: I've just GOT to find someone to pin this on...and I know just the guy.

**October 4, 9:57 AM**

**Station Square Courthouse**

**Defendant Lobby No. 3**

**Music: Apollo Justice: Courtroom Lobby Theme**

Miles: _I am quite nervous about this turnabout. _

Phoenix: Miles!

Miles: Oh, h-hiya Chief.

Phoenix: Listen, follow my lead, and we'll do just fine. I know Chris is innocent, and this just isn't fair for a twelve-year-old to be going through.

(I'm done for! [sob] I'm finished. Kill me now and I'll be just fine about it!)

Phoenix: Isn't that your client yelling over there?

Miles: [sigh] Yeah...I'll keep him cool.

Chris: Dude, tell them I'm innocent, or I might just drop dead right now!

Miles: First of all, calm down. Second of all, that's exactly what I am doing here.

Chris: Really? I thought you were trying to put me in prison!

Miles: NOOOO! That isn't what I am doing at all, man! You shouldn't even be going through this! You're only twelve! And besides, you're my best friend. Why would I do that to you?

Chris: You're right.

Bailiff: LAST CALL FOR TURNABOUT TWO-TAILED AFFILIATES. THE CASE IS NOW STARTING.

Phoenix: Chris, Tails, come with me.

**October 4, 10:00 AM**

**Courtroom 3**

**Music: Apollo Justice: Trial**

[mumble mumble mumble]

[gavel strike]

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Christopher Thorndyke.

Payne: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Tails: The, um, defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: This is your first trial, is it not?

Tails: Yes it is. I feel a bit...nervous.

Judge: Okay...nervousness can tun to panic quite easily in court, so I think we should have a test to ascertain your readiness.

Tails: A...test?

Judge: Don't worry, it will consist of just a few simple questions. Answer them clearly and consisely. First off, who is the defendant?

Tails: That would be Christopher Thorndyke, Your Honor.

Judge: [nods] Correct. Now, who is the victim?

Tails: [thinks] Alright, who is the victim...wait...! I forgot! I'm drawing a total blank here!

Phoenix: Tails! Are you **sure **you're up to this? You don't even know the victim's name.

Tails: Oh, the victim? Yeah, I know it...I just temporarily forgot.

Phoenix: I'm feeling faint now. Listen, the victim's name is in the Autopsy Report, in the Evidence Locker. Please check it often.

Tails: Alright.

(A/N: The Evidence Locker is at the top of the chapter page, at the beginning. There is nothing there now, but there will be in the next chapters.)

Tails: Alright...The victims name is Charmy Bee, Your Honor.

Judge: Correct. Last question: What was the cause of death?

Tails: He was struck twice, by a blunt object, Your Honor.

Judge: Correct. You have answered all of my questions. I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed. You seem much more relaxed, Miles.

Tails: You may refer to me as "Tails", Your Honor. Sorry for not explaining that little bit of info.

Judge: Very sorry, Tails. Thank you for telling me.

Tails: Your welcome, Your Honor.

Judge: Okay. Now, Mr. Payne?

Payne: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: As Tails just told us, the victim was hit with a blunt object. Could you explain to the court just what that object was?

Payne: The murder weapon was this wrench, Your Honor. It was found lying on a dresser, next to the victim.

Judge: I see. The court accepts it into evidence.

("Wrench" added to the Evidence Locker.)

Phoenix: Tails! Pay attention to any evidence shown during the trial. That's the only ammo you have in court. Please check the Evidence Locker often for me.

Tails: You got it, Chief.

[gavel strikes]

Judge: The court asks for the defense to call up the defendant to testify.

Tails: Chris, it's your time to speak in front of the court.

Chris: Okay.

**Defendant's Testimony**

**Music: Apollo Justice: Questioning - Moderato 2007**

Payne: Is it true that you went to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder?

Chris: [gulp] Uuuuh...

Payne: Well, did you, or did you not?

Phoenix: Tails? I think you should plead the fifth on this one.

Tails: I think you're right. I don't think he should have more suspicion against him than there already is.

Tails: [slams hands on desk] The defense requests that the question at hand should be dropped, on behalf of the defendant's rights, as stated in the Fifth Amendment!

Payne: Oof! Wasn't expecting that!

Judge: Permission granted. The question will be dropped.

Chris: Huh?

Tails: Because the question was meant to add suspicion towards your guilt, you aren't required to answer.

Chris: Oh. Thanks.

Tails: Don't mention it.

Payne: Hah! Even though the question was dropped, I have a witness that can prove you went to the victim's apartment!

Judge: Alright. Who is your witness?

Payne: I call Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog to the stand!

**Witness Testimony**

Judge: Mr. Shadow, your testimony on what you saw.

Shadow: Gladly.

**Witness Testimony: What I Saw**

Shadow: I was just walking around my apartment building, when I saw a man running out of one of the condos. I guess he was in a hurry for some reason, because he left the door half-open. Thinking that suspicious, I looked inside...and that's when I found him...in a puddle of blood. I was shocked, and thought about calling the police immediately, but the phone wasn't working. So, I called from a public phone. The time I called was around 3:22 PM. The person I saw running, well, was Mr. Thorndyke!

Judge: Well then, that seemed fair. Tails, you may begin your cross-examination.

Tails: C-Cross-examination, Your Honor?

Phoenix: Tails! Here it is, your time to shine!

Tails: But what do I do?

Phoenix: It's quite simple. First, you find lies, or contradictions between the testimony, and the evidence at hand, and then, once you find the contradiction, present the evidence, and rub it in the witness's face!

Tails: Can't I also press the witness for more info?

Phoenix: Absolutely!

Tails: Thanks for the help. Now, it's time to put him in his place!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2-Turnabout Two-Tailed Part 2

Miles Prower: The Speed Attorney

**Evidence Locker:**

Attorney's Badge: No-one would believe I was an attorney if I didn't wear it proudly pinned against my chest.

Autopsy Report: Time of death: 4:22 PM, from blunt force trauma to he head, causing blood over-loss.

Wrench: The murder weapon. A simple, metal spanner wrench.

**Chapter 2: The First Objection**

**Music: Apollo Justice – Questioning~Allegro 2007**

Shadow: I was just walking around my apartment building, when I saw a man running out of one of the condos.

Tails: HOLD IT!

Chris: Wha-?

Tails: When you say "running", what do you actually mean? Was he, maybe, sprinting?

Shadow: You could say that, yes.

Tails: Interesting. Continue.

Shadow: I guess he was in a hurry for some reason, because he left the door half-open.

Tails: HOLD IT! Half-open...? Wait a minute...if he DID kill him, why would he leave the door half-open?

Shadow: Hmm...Gee, that is a good question!

Payne: You're right! Why would he?

This went on, until this line was spoken.

Shadow: The time I saw him was around 3:22 PM.

(A/N: Turn off music now. It adds the sound quality of the games.)

Tails: **異議あり****! (Objection!)**

(A/N: The Japanese characters are pronounced: Igiari)

Tails screamed the line he was ready to say all day, finger outstretched, ready to destroy his opponent.

Chris: Wow! That was awesome!

Tails slammed his hand on the table, managing to pick up the Autopsy Report in the process.

Tails: You saw the body at 3:22 PM. You're sure?

Shadow: Abso-posi-lutely.

Tails: Well frankly...

Phoenix/Tails: [slams desk] I find that hard to believe!

**Music: Apollo Justice – Pressing Pursuit~Cornered 2007**

Chris: Wow!

Tails: The Autopsy Report states that the time of death was 4:22 PM. However, you said that you saw the body at...[slams desk] 3:22 PM!

Phoenix: Clearly a contradiction!

Shadow/Payne: Oof! Eep!

Judge: That is a contradiction!

Phoenix: Indeed, Your Honor, it is.

This argument continued, until...

…

Shadow: ! Wait I've got it!

Judge: Alright then, your testimony.

**Witness Testimony**

"**The Time"**

**Music: Apollo Justice-Questioning~Moderato 2007**

When I saw the body, I had heard the time. It was probably coming from the television. As you can see by this diagram I made of the crime scene, the TV is...here. I guess that the victim must've been watching a recording. The time said was...3:22 PM! I didn't think to check my watch, heck, I couldn't get myself to go into the apartment! Sorry for the confusion of the time.

Judge: You heard the television. Well, that sounds credible. Defense, your cross-examination.

Tails: Gladly, Your Honor.

**Cross-Examination**

"**The Time"**

**Music: Apollo Justice-Questioning~Allegro 2007**

**(A/N: During this cross-examination, there will be evidence added to the Evidence Locker.)**

Shadow: When I saw the body, I had heard the time.

Tails: HOLD IT! You...heard thee time?

Shadow: Yes, I just said that.

Tails: But if you were so shocked by seeing the body...you wouldn't hear anything at all!

Payne: Einsprunch! (Objection!) The witness clearly said he heard the time. It's ludicrous to say he wouldn't hear anything!

Judge: I have to agree with the prosecution. Continue.

Shadow: As you can see by this diagram I made...

Tails: HOLD IT! A...DIAGRAM?!

Judge: This is the first I've heard of it!

Phoenix: Same here!

Shadow: Here is the diagram in question here.

**("Diagram" added to the Evidence Locker.)**

Tails: Okay. Continue.

This went on, until...

Shadow: ...Heck, I couldn't get myself to go inside!

Tails: **異議あり****! (Objection!)**

Tails: You...couldn't get yourself...to go inside?

Shadow: Yes!

Phoenix: Well, that seems odd to me.

Shadow: Huh?

Phoenix: Because, you made a diagram of the whole apartment, which I know isn't just one room!

Shadow: How?

Tails: Because I live there. I am two apartments down from him. Take That!

Payne: WHAAAAAAAAT!?

Phoenix: And I live one apartment down from him!

Judge: Really?

Phoenix/Tails: Abso-posi-lutely!

As it turns out, all four of them lived in the same apartment complex!

The whole turnabout turned out to be Tails' first win! The third, and final objection came quickly, and ended the reign of Shadow!

**(A/N: The cases will be longer in the future I just couldn't think of story-lines at the moment of writing this. Deeply sorry.)**

**Actual Events**

**Music: Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies-Running Wild · Mood Matrix ~ Get A Grip On Yourself**

As it turns out, Shadow isn't an unknown in this courthouse. In fact, he's a serial murderer! He's gotten off on every case...until now.

When Chris went to Charmy's apartment to give him a document for work, Charmy wasn't home. When Chris left the apartment, Charmy then came back—through a back entrance. Then, Shadow went in through the back entrance, with a wrench and beat his next victim, twice over the head, and he bled out. He then walked back out the entrance he came in with—after cleaning up, and pinned it all on poor, innocent Chris.

**Defendant Lobby 4**

**12:32 PM **

**Music: Apollo Justice – We Won The Case!~Our Victory**

Chris: Thanks, guys.

Tails: No problem.

Chris: I was just wondering...!

Tails: What is it?

Chris: I remember you leaving! It was only about 3 months ago!

Tails: Holy crap, you're frickin' right!

Chris: How did you become an attorney when you just came to earth 7 months ago?

Tails/Phoenix: Online college.

Tails: Plus, I've lived on Earth, for longer than when I met you. At that time, I was living on Earth for 4 months before!

Chris: WHAAAT!?

Tails: I just happened to see my best friend, Sonic, with you. I used to frickin' idolize the sucker when I was younger.

Chris: How old are you guys now?

Tails: 23.

Phoenix: 26.

Tails: Well, I've actually been alive for 276 years, on your planet!

Chris:!

Tails: Which equals 23 years on my planet.

Chris: Okay!

Phoenix: Wow! You scared me there!

Tails: Sorry!

…

Chris: How did you guys become friends, exactly?

Phoenix:...I forgot exactly. I promise to tell you later.

Chris: Thanks!

Tails: (as narrator) And it was after that day...that I realized..that the promise Phoenix had made...was one promise he wouldn't be able to keep...

**And a cliff-hanger! I know, I know. It happens in the game, too. Play it. Please.**

**Thanks for the review, werewolf99. It will be interesting. Promise.**

**R&R, and get ready for Case 2.**

**S****ee you!**


End file.
